


Baconmas Mistletoe

by puffythepig



Category: Robot and Monster
Genre: M/M, Sad, food tw, i just want my gay dads to be happy, meat tw, tw for gay slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffythepig/pseuds/puffythepig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robot and Monster go to a Baconmas gathering held by Robot's family, but his family doesn't seem to want them there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baconmas Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year in 2015, but I still think it's a cute story. Enjoy! ^-^

"Do we really have to go?" The question arose yet again, the mechanical who posed it sliding on his Saint Crispy sweater with a groan.

"Yes!" His furry companion replied, pulling his own bacon-print sweater on. "They invited us, Robot."

"Yeah, but they probably don't want us to come.." Robot stated matter-of-factly, trying to slick his antenna back, only for it to jolt back upwards. 

"Robot, they're your family!" Monster whined, searching frantically through their closet for their Baconmas hats. "Of course they want you to come."

"Monster, my family hates me! And you too." Robot yammered, his metallic eyes meeting the floor. "Plus, they're probably only doing this be mean to us."

"But Robot, it's a Baconmas party!" Monster whined, pulling his elf-like hat on. 

"That doesn't change anything! It's an easy time to mess up." Robot said, grabbing his reindeer antlers and putting them on carefully, only for them to fall off again. 

"But maybe," Monster said, pausing dramatically, waving his paw. "maybe they've changed."

"No, they haven't."Robot stated knowingly, trying again to put the antlers on, though they slid down his face again. "I saw Gart yesterday. He's as horrible as usual."

 

"Well..let's try to forget about how mean they are and try to have fun!" Monster cheered, helping his friend fit the antlers on, his pal giving him a soft smile.

"Well, fine. But I'm doing this for you..for us. Not them. Okay?" Robot said, the systems in his cheeks overheating slightly, giving off a scarlet glow. Monster slid his seaweed colored gloves with quaint and tiny snowflakes on, handing Robot his custom candycane gloves of a rare bacon hue, which he slid on quickly. Once they were clothed, they glanced at eachother shortly, before enveloping their hands together gently. 

"It'll be fine, Robot." Monster said tenderly, opening the door and pulling his sorta-friend-sorta-lover through the door before closing it. 

"Alright..if you say so." Robot complied, giving Monster a minuscule reassuring grin. 

\-----le time skip-------  
Before long, the word at the party had traveled around the room, landing on the hearing systems of Robot. 'Branklin's coming,' they all said. The mechanical clung to his best friend's arm, his mouth frozen in a pout.

"Didja hear that?" Monster asked excitedly, his eyes wide in surprise. "Robot, your dad's coming!" 

"I know! I'm scared to death! If he sees me with you, he'll surely go mad!" Robot exclaimed, dragging Monster away to a corner. 

"Huh? But why?" Monster questioned softly, his lips pushed into a teeny grimace. 

"Well, my dad, he'll try to separate us and talk us both down." Robot went on, his eyes scanning the room desperately, "He can't see us together!" 

"I..I don't understand." Monster muttered, his eyes wide with sorrow. "Why would he be upset?"

"Well, Monster, my dad doesn't like your kind, and if he sees us getting along, he'll throw us out--maybe even disown me." Robot muttered the last part, glancing down in emotional distress. 

"..oh." Monster glowered at the ground, his breath hitching in his throat. "I'll hide in the restroom, and you can come get me when it's time to leave, than. I understand."

Robot shook his head roughly. "No, it's alright. I just can't be seen around you. My dad believes in..segregation." Robot explained slowly, fidgeting with his pinchers at how his friend's eyes grew in size and his frown deepened. 

"Well..alright...I hope you can impress him. Good luck!" Monster exclaimed, his voice still filled with sorrow, though he tried to blind it with optimism. 

"Thanks, and Monster," Robot said, cutting his words off with what he tried to pass off as a reassuring smile and his hands falling on top of Monster's, "let's go get some cocoa at the Makin' Bacon after this, alright?" 

Monster lit up a bit at the raw compassion, and of course, the mention of hot cocoa. "Alright! That sounds great!" He cheered, his light returning. "Good luck!"

The two sat smiling at eachother until the front doors opened and in came Robot's towering father. The man looked stern and serious, his eyes fixated forward, and immediately, he traveled over to Gart and made small talk. Robot gave Monster one last grin and rolled off to meet his father. 

He kept a slow pace until he was only a few feet away, in which he stopped and took a deep breath before continuing. Once he was there, he gave his father a tiny grin and wave. "Hi dad."

"Hello Robot. How have you been?" He said rather coldly, though a softness was below the coat, Robot noted. 

Gart butt in, a devilish smile on his metallic lips. "He hasn't stopped being a failure, father. He lives in an apartment and is still trying to invent things." Gart glanced down on his little brother as if he were pesky insect and not of his litter. Robot would flinch seeing this from anybody else, but he had gotten so used to it from Gart, that he didn't move a wire. 

"Let him speak for himself, Gart." Branklin said, catching the younger brother off guard. "Is what your brother says true?" He asked, his tone with no emotion whatsoever. 

Robot glanced down, his tone almost pleading not to be a disappointment. "Yes, father." He said quietly, his voice tiny with apprehension. 

Branklin glared now at Gart. "Why is this? When I left, I ordered you to take care of him." Gart stood higher defensively. 

"Mother ordered me to abandon the idea, because he was such a failure." Gart replied, sounding quite proud of his explanation.

"Nonsense!" Branklin exclaimed. "He is a DeFault! There is no such thing as a DeFault who is a failure." He called out, narrowing his eyes at his oldest son. 

"B-but father!" Gart stomped his wheels in a fit. "Mumsie said that he is one! He's caused many fires, he's caused many floods, hes--" his father cut him off.

"Has the house been damaged?" Branklin asked carefully, his mouth tightly lined with smugness.

"Well, technically, no, but--" The older mechanical brother started but was once again shut out.

"Then he is not a failure. You didn't own that company overnight, ya know." Branklin growled matter-of-factly. 

"But I did! It was a gift! I never failed, unlike, unlike him!" Gart steamed, tripping over his failed attempts at words.

"That's enough, Gart! Don't speak again, son!" Branklin ordered, causing Robot to flinch a bit. He had never seen someone break down Gart the way his dad did. It was almost frightening. No, it was definitely frightening. Seeing somebody sitting on a throne fall off to someone else's reign in only moments was frightening. 

The steamed brother glowered and left the father and younger son in silence. "So, Robot, where have you been working?" His father asked awkwardly, staring down at his son.

"Well, I've actually been working for Gart, at his factory." Robot answered quickly, throwing away his 'yes sirs' and talking not to Mr. DeFault but to his father. 

"Oh my. You poor son. Now that I'm back, I'll help you. How would you like a franchise of your own?" His father asked slowly, a strange grin gravitating on his face. 

"That would be amazing!" He chirped, looking down swiftly. "Sorry for being so loud."

"It's alright to feel excited, just don't show it son. Optimism is weakness. It shows how vulnerable you are." Branklin spoke like a teacher, cracking a small smile afterwards. "Just keep your magic in your heart."

The mechanical boy could feel his grin grow like a pansy. "Thanks...dad." he stated gradually. 

"Of course, if you start a business, you'll need to move. This will soon practically be your brother's town, after all." Branklin explained rapidly. 

"What?" Robot nearly choked. "I-I can't leave this place!" He hurriedly answered, shaking his head.

"And why not?" Branklin inquired proudly. 

"Because I love this town! Yeah, a lot of people might hate me here, but there are a few people here who have changed my life for the better. I can't leave them." Robot conveyed, motioning his pinchers to his chest. 

"Well, I'll transport your little mechanical friends with you. You can all love in a smalltown of your own." Branklin declared firmly.

Robot knew better, though. Only mechanical friends? "Dad, I don't think I can do it. I can't leave. This town is my home." Robot lied through his teeth. He hated the town, and would love to leave. But leaving without Monster, and even some of his friends, was impossible. He needed them more than anything. 

"But why not?" His father raised his voice in threaten. 

"I-I--"and just like that, Gart saw the younger bot quiver and swooped in.

"He can't leave because his organic boyfriend would miss him!" Gart shouted, causing the room to quiet down and watch them. 

"D-Dad he's lying! I'll just-just miss my pet! My pet Marf! I'll miss him!" Robot whined, backing away from his suddenly growing father. 

"Stop lying to me! You are a furlicker! You disgusting, little--" Branklin hollered at the shaking bot. 

"Dad, stop, please! I can't help it, okay? Please stop it, please!" Robot cried and watched as his own father shook his head in disgust. 

"Forget about your own company. In fact, don't ever show up to see me again. Even being in the same room as you makes me sick." Branklin spat now on the whimpering mechanical. 

"But, dad.." Robot squeaked, his eyes watering.

"Don't even call me that. You don't deserve it." Branklin tightened his eyes and turned away, and Robot watched as even his brother was a bit surprised, but no sympathy was given. He was once again superior. 

And just like before, Robot was on the outside looking in. But now looking in made him quenched for acceptance that he could never have from them. So he turned. Slowly, he turned. And he barreled away, into the mens' room. He heard a few calls of 'pansy' and 'furlicker' towards him as he finally heard the door shut. Nobody else was in there, luckily. 

And he wept. He wept for his family, for himself, for it all. He caused himself this pain. It swallowed him and he was alone in the belly of a beast. He wept, yes, he wept. And when the door creaked, he flicked himself backwards in false bravery. "What do you want?" He yelled, but he stopped himself from making noise further when he saw his partner standing in the doorway. 

"Robot..can we go now? I'm scared. Your brother and dad were following me. They said they were going to shave me and cut off my horns for being with you. I'm scared. And I saw them yell at you. That scared me, too. They told me they'll rip out your wires and tie you up by them. Please, let's leave now." Monster whimpered, but refused the tears that longed air. 

Robot clenched Monster in a tight embrace. Now he really was afraid. It wasn't just sorrow anymore, now he was filling with fear. "Yeah, let's go. But I wanna do something first, okay?" 

"Alright, but please make it quick.." Monster shook a bit and Robot held onto him. 

"It's alright. Just follow my lead. I need to tell them something before we leave." Robot delivered the message gently as they opened the door together. Robot stepped out in front and searched the room for the dreaded two. He found them quicker than he wanted to. They were approaching, their eyes glowing with hatred. Robot heard his own strong partner gulp in fear. 

"Hey, furlicker, wiretoucher!" Gart shouted, and Robot took a deep breath and raised himself up. They didn't back down.

"I just wanted to tell you before we left," Robot proudly huffed, tears still biting his eyes. "I'm emancipating you! Don't you ever speak to me again, because I will press charges! That goes for Monster, too! If you do as much as touch him I'll have you in prison!" Robot screamed, now taking Monster by the hand and guiding him towards the door. On the way out, the two passed underneath a mistletoe. Monster pointed it out, smiling a little and blushing a lot. In his anger and in his passion, Robot made himself taller again and flung himself against Monster, kissing him roughly. Monster turned a bright red and accepted it. After a moment, they separated, and Robot turned and yelled, "Grow up!" At those who stared. And then they left. 

Only sixteen minutes later, they were at the Makin' Bacon, their cheeks red with embarrassment. "Hey, um, sorry about the, uh..thing, ya know." Robot managed out looking at the ground, too embarrassed to even mention the word mistletoe. 

"No, it's alright, I mean...it was kinda nice, actually.." Monster muttered, not looking up either, though he could feel metallic eyes viewing him curiously. 

The two blushing grown adults took a seat at the counter like usual, and eventhough he smiled goofily now, Robot still had some fury buried in him, and even though he shyly kept grinning at his friend, he still held a lot of fear in his heart. 

After ordering, they finally began to blossom anew. "Hey, Robot.. what does emancipation mean?" Monster asked, gazing at his close companion in a new light now. 

"Well, it means that I'm not related to them anymore." Robot delivered, watching gently as his friend smiled lovingly at him. 

"Oh..will we really press charges? How will we go to work?" Monster asked, his horns slinking down a little.

"Well, yes. But we will still be able to go to work. Gart won't be allowed to be mean to us, though." Robot explained, smiling at the relieved organic. 

"That's great. I was so afraid...thanks for protecting me." Monster conveyed, his eyes soaked in love and adoration.

"You're welcome. That's what friends are for, right?" Robot spoke softly and their food arrived. They ate in silence for once and a long time until Monster spoke up.

"Hey, Robot?" He asked silkily, his eyes on his food in apprehension. 

"Yeah, Monster?" Robot questioned, flickering his eyes upwards to meet the other orbs. 

"Could we...maybe...be more than friends?" Monster asked, stuffing his mouth full of bacon and glancing down shyly. 

Robot choked on the sliver of bacon in his throat. "Wh-what?" He mouthed at slowly.

"I mean..maybe we could try kissing again, and see what it's like..? And then if we like that we could maybe hold hands more and cuddle and stuff that other couples do...but if you don't want to, that's alright." Monster said slowly and gently, his horns drooping down in fear. 

"Well, I mean...that sounds nice...I mean, if you're serious." Robot whispered, smiling shyly. And once they finished their meals without choking this time, Monster slid his hand on top of Robot's. 

"Well, um, whenever you're ready." Monster said awkwardly, wiggling a little bit in happiness. 

Robot closed his eyes and started to lean in when Nessie giggled and placed their check down. The two halted and opened their eyes, blushing. "Your check, boys. I'm happy you two are happy, just remember your check." She said, smirking a bit. "You two are so cute together."

"Thanks, um.. could you look away?" Monster shyly asked, twisting his paw around his horn. 

She giggled again but nodded and took their plates and left.

And then they leaned in again, their lips meeting for the second time that night. When they pulled away, both were red and smiling like dorks. "Let's go home now, Monster." Robot uttered with a smile, holding the organic's hand as they hurried out into the cold, cuddling together.

And nobody bothered them the next day, or the day after that, or the day after that. They loved eachother in tender secret. Well, as secretive as possible. Of course, Ogo knew. But that Baconmas they hung up the mistletoe with reason. And they were finally filled with Baconmas joy. And that night they sang carols of love. Merry Baconmas to all, and to all, a good night!


End file.
